


心之全蚀

by iBECOMEHARDER



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBECOMEHARDER/pseuds/iBECOMEHARDER
Summary: ——在2月15日 5:13am的雨中分手
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 2





	心之全蚀

**Author's Note:**

> 是2020年情人节左右某群里的大逃猜活动（如果我没有记错的话  
> 心之全蚀是可选的主题之一
> 
> 互攻（应该没有很直白） 分手（个人认定的HE）  
> 夹带了一大堆私货 我自首 我很烂（但是我很快乐）  
> 还猥亵了很多诗歌，混淆了很多概念，瞎扯了很多废话  
> 纯对话 一人一句（看起来一定很无聊）  
> （但是我很快乐）

**“Flo！Florent！《言·寺》财务把我们的账结了！我们上次那个栏目反响相当伟大那几刊所有报刊亭都卖得精光读者现在还在努力想办法找呢我就说那会是个绝妙而富有独创性的想法多棒啊莫扎特的垮掉派解读反叛革新而且……”**

“Mikele，关门可以温柔一点，这门上年纪了。”

**“就这样？”**  
“well，耶！Mikele最棒了！bravo！”

**“这还得感谢Flo你，你是一个真正的诗人，和你合作……”**

“打住。至少我们可以把这半年的房租缴了。”

**“我们没有交房租吗？”**

“不然你以为你吃的东西从哪来的？”

**“好吧！但是我们今天一定要好好庆祝一下！庆祝我们终于摆脱了古往今来所有伟大诗人的槽臼和桎梏！晚餐在哪里！”**

“我们可以去对面那家意大利餐厅，就那家“老地方”。”  
 **“我不喜欢它！它家的奶油意面甚至放有奶油！罪不可赦。”**

“不过它的塔拉利饼干口味非常丰富，我觉得还不错。”

**“在我家乡有比它好一万倍的——今天就在家吃好不好？嗯哼？专属于Florent Mothe先生的五星级私人服务……”**

“我可爱的小女仆，那么，今天晚上吃什么呢？”

**“全凭先生吩咐。”**

“喔……听起来十分有吸引力呢……不过我得先出门一趟。”

**“啊？什么急事，需要占用先生您宝贵的夜晚？今晚就不要出门了嘛，陪我待在家里吧！”**

“今天晚上很长。”  
 **“今天晚上长到明早5点半”**  
“谢谢你的夸奖，我很开心。不过也许我得去趟酒吧……”

**“我的魅力不够吗？还是给你留下了太多精力，让你在外面偷了别的芳心……”**

“又动手动脚！实际上，我得去超市了。家里冰箱空得像虚无，（也许还得买多几盒安全套和润滑液了）。”

**“那你得快点回来！”**

“嗯嗯嗯嗯muamuamua，难道回来晚一些，我就会长出鹿角吗？”

**“不好说哦，‘昔为倡家女，今为荡子妇。荡子行不归。空床难独守。’”**

“有辱诗歌。”

**“别拍我屁股——承蒙夸奖。”**

**“你买了几乎一箱润滑液。”**

“一共才三盒，Mikele。润滑液怎么了吗？”

**“你质疑我！我需要这么多润滑液吗？”**

“……”

**“你说什么？”**

“我说，呃，我需要。”

**“哟！准备向我献出你‘内心的柔软’了吗？”**

“……”

**“耳朵红了！”**

“你少说两句，不然今晚自己睡。”

**“你能放过这种机会？骗你的啦，其实没有红。”**

“……你的确是个荒唐的老花花公子。”

**“说到老花花公子，我倒是有一个绝妙的点子，也许可以做下一期的连载栏目主题！我真的很喜欢这个想法。那是一对杜撰的有年龄差的诗人，垮掉派和隐逸派风格的普通诗人，为了补贴家用在杂志发表文艺评论。我们可以伪造他们的身世，经历，审美历程，书信来往，甚至画像和照片——这个我可以——来完成这个虚构作品一样的诗歌相关项目，这一定很吸引人，你知道，我一直觉得诗是……”**

“此刻有人在世上某处死，无缘无故在世上死，里克尔。”

**“你知道我。这两个人物……我想想，住在某个地下诗歌沙龙场所的阁楼里，在一个架空的年代……混杂的19世纪与20世纪……在一个没有人能掌握自己命运的年代。”**

“Fiorenti Michele。”

**“什么？”**

“那个我们亲爱的情侣们栖身于世的地方，地下咖啡馆。那个温馨小爱巢的名字。”

**“mua！你超会起名字的——但是我有说过他们是一对恋人吗？”**

“没有，但是我还不了解你吗？两个疯狂而背叛世界的爱人，阁楼，希腊式的对美色和青春的迷恋，然后还在阁楼的地板上做爱，诗歌的自我表达（射精直到弄脏地毯）……”

**“你说得好恶俗。”**

“也很经典。兰波和魏尔伦，王尔德与波西……”

**“但我不想要一个美少年一样的角色，那种青春天真，浪漫热情的彼得潘式的人物，我没有打算捏造一个这样的塑像。”**

“哇哦，继续。”

**“我想把冲动和热情赋予年长的……把垮掉的不谙世事和冲动冒险献给他，也把人类的自卑和懦弱无能安给他。”**

“还有美貌？”

**“这是你说的。”**

“听起来是一个悲剧的故事。”

**“但不是诗歌的悲剧。”**

“他们是怎么相遇的呢？”

**“在地下咖啡馆的诗歌朗诵会上。年轻人被诗人朗诵时的热情吸引，他们在禁忌中电光火石般地靠近……”**

“禁忌？”

**“补充背景。庇护十一世刚刚颁布戒令，禁止全境内包含性知识提倡性快乐的书籍在意出版发行。此时“领袖”正寻求他们臭味相投的合作，离开国外公社运动兵营来到这片土地的年轻人在混乱中寻求他的心之指引……”**

“听起来故事背景像在意大利。”

**“我有意模糊嘛！不过你知道，隐逸派对我影响很深……”**

“我以为你会更‘垮掉’。“

**“其实好像并没有。不过我可以给你看看我的‘堕落’。”**

“看过了，很漂亮。让我听听他们这宿命般悲剧的爱情故事？”

**“其实是艺术观念的冲突。其实不是艺术观念的冲突，只是人，注定的，个体间的撕扯。”**

“我不认为‘互补’不能填补‘差异’。”

**“你是对的。人们必须拼尽全力保持自我才能拥有爱情。”**

“那就是时代的悲剧——或者，什么锅配什么盖。”

**“两个三流诗人。”**

“和他们的二流爱情？”

**“唯有诗歌一流。干杯！”**

“倒倒倒倒出来喝！易拉罐的杯口很脏的！”

**“遵命，master.”**   
  


“（咕噜）这个项目很新。但是太新。还很臃肿。”

**“我想把我要的东西全部加进去，你知道我有多么喜欢尝试。”**

“你必须作出取舍。尽管你不喜欢。”

**“……你是对的，但是我给诗人想了半句献给年轻人的诗……我想不出下一句。”**

“什么？”

**“如果杀死了世界上所有的诗人，那从此只有我一个人和你歌唱。”**

“很狂啊，Mikele.”

**“你知道我不是这样的人。”**

“有了艺术家才有艺术。”

**“但是先有诗才有诗人。”**

“这倒像我能写出来的东西。”

**“你有时候是挺疯狂的，上次，我也希望是最后一次，你和那套镣铐和小皮鞭……”**

“够了！我只是……有点失控！”

**“好啦，也蛮刺激的，浓烈的年轻人荷尔蒙。”**

“我没那么年轻了，Mikele，我不再是“寻求诗歌方向”的青涩年轻人了。”

**“你说这种话考虑过我的感受吗？不过也许我们可以来做做情色中年人。”**

“可是晚餐……”

**“让它下地狱吧。我在床上喂你。”**

**“Flo，你说……他们会怎样做爱？”**

“我在这里卖力你还在想虚构人物的性生活？”

**“情趣。”**

“噢！窥视癖。”

**“我才没有！”**

“好啦你没有……魏尔伦倒是总是用爱指代精液。那么让我爱你，兰波一样的少年。”

**“先关灯！不然我就只是被关进监狱还一贫如洗的中年男子王尔德。”**

“我不在乎这个……好啦，（啪嗒），灯关掉了。”

**“我想起他们的那首诗。”**

“现在还在想诗歌？不愧是你，Mikele, 那看来21世纪诗歌还没有死。”

**“死了。雅克。诗歌死透了。”**

“噢，别为这个操心，我从来就没有活过。”

**“狂妄。”**

“自信。”

**“我在想的是那首，屁眼的十四行诗。魏尔伦和兰波合写的。”**

“也许我们可以合写一首《粉象颂：阴茎的十四行诗》。”

**“竟然还要管格律吗？”**  
“要。自由奔放的诗会让人从这性交中看出些什么音乐性和象征性来。我必须用俳句，用十四行的格调，用严格的韵律，来描写你这个‘紫褐色褶皱装饰的扣眼’，这才是与你般配的不会被误会的淫秽。”  
 **“操。”**  
“遵命。”  
 **“滚蛋！“**

“‘真理之门，永远只是虚掩。’”  
  


**“Flo……你知道我为什么不想要一个彼得潘式的孩童一样的诗人吗。”**  
“但是你就是呀。”  
 **“噢，Flo，你知道我老了。”**  
“但是诗人永远是稚童。”

**“诗人都是兼职。”**

“但诗是本职。”  
 **“我不知道我更在意哪点。”**  
“哪点？”  
 **“更在意创造力随着年龄的流失，还是这两节酸软的腰椎——噢！嗯…呃啊……你轻点…”**

“你现在，该更在意这个。”

**“野兽。你可以不这么……呃、呃呃”**

“谢谢表扬，我会努力的。”

“我感觉有点饿。”

**“哈哈！呃……”**

“哈哈哈，你的肚子叫了。”

**“三更半夜做饭真的不会被投诉吗？”**

“只要你轻手轻脚一点……不比刚刚动静大吧？”

**“谁的错？”**

“投降。我的。”

**“你的肚子也叫了。！不要揉我的！”**

“软。”

**“人类的正常手感！”**

“好啦去弄点食物吧……让我门看看能不能更软……这里，还有这里……”

**“Flo，刚刚提到那首诗的第一行，有5个O。”**

“你的意思？”

**“我们这里有其中的两个。”**

“……你轻一点弄。”

**“我当然懂啊。”**

“你什么都不懂，Mikelangelo，只是我温柔而已。”

**“’流着奶与蜜的应许之地’”**

“什么？”

**“迦南。”**

“什么？”

**“这儿。”**

“喂不要舔……唔……”

**“ （）”**

“……让我喘、让我喘口气。”

**“我们可以再一起去一次中国，学金斯堡，去河北支教。”**

“再说吧。”

**“在中国写《读白居易感怀》。”**

“我怀疑你在想白居易弟弟的那首长诗。”

**“没错！《天地阴阳交合大乐赋》！”**

“侮辱诗门。”

**“今天怎么突然想到献身于我啊？”**

“情人节。”

**“骗子。那年情人节接吻你就红了耳朵。”**

“那是多少年前！”

**“今天我很开心。”**

“我希望你开心。”

**“不要这么严肃！那你……”**

“我希望你跟我走。”

**“……我本来想问你有没有爽到。”**

“……”

**“我以为你会留下来。”**

“《梦魇》杂志找我了。”

**“我看到‘她’的邮件了。”**

“是啊，那称为‘她’而不是‘它’的杂志。”

**“呃，恭喜。”**

“……”

**“……”**

“你知道这意味着什么。”

**“你比我更知道这意味着什么！”**

“别这样Mikele……”

**“（哐！）那么大的杂志不会给你完整的版面。你先是诗人才是评论家。”**

“我们不是组合。”

**“我们甚至不是搭档？”**

“别这样……但我不得不离开这里。”

**“你想要那样吗？”**

“Mikele，我们的眼睛都只是棕色的。”

**“我不明白。”**

“我们两个之间，没有人的眼睛是大海和天空的颜色。明天是阴天。”

**“我是说我不懂你为什么要……要……唉。”**

“……我也不想离开。”

**“你这么做了。”**

“而你甚至不会想着跟我走。我们扯平了。”

**“没有。”**

“如果我今夜消失，那不是为了让你感到痛苦。”

**“我不相信你。”**

“你相信我。触摸太阳不意味着要被灼伤……我们都会有我们的路。”

**“No.”**

“……乖？”

**“你走了。”**

“我还没有呢……天还没有亮。”

**“你马上就会走了。”**

“……”

**“天不会亮了。夭折了。未形成的。”**

“……别这么悲观。”

**“我没有悲观，我是说，下雨了。”**  
“……”

**“Flo，下雨了”**  
“Mikele, 我很抱歉。”  
 **“Florent……你不觉得吗？你不觉得……嗤、此时下雨，太庸俗了。”**  
“诶，雨会撇进来的。”  
 **“我不管，我要开窗。不然就没有一点风。”**  
“床会湿的，你会感冒的。”  
 **“我还以为你会说：Mikele, 你总是这样。”**  
“……湿的只是我这一边的床。”  
 **“那很好。反正你以后也……”**

“Mikele……我……”

**“我知道……你走吧。”**

“……在大雨倾盆中赶我走吗？”

**“第一班火车。你自己也知道你得收拾了。带上你的润滑液。你比我润滑。”**

“别这样说我。”

**“好吧。”**

“别这样……让我们至少告别好吗？”

**“喏。”**

“噢！谢谢原来我落了这个……你真的不和我道别吗？”

**“这个你也拿走。”**

“……Mikele……Mikelangelo……你……”

**“（砰）”**

“……你不送送我吗……”

**“……”**

> 这里是湿润的巴黎的街灯，这里是沉默的意大利的巷子，这里是黑色的中国的风……  
> 不要走！人世间，我们转身就会永别！
> 
> 这里是脆弱而年久失修的温柔的门，这里是雨后的蓝色阳台，这里是一个小小的芽苞，探出七叶树稍；  
> 再也不见。这里是夜空中所有星星的注视之下  
> 所有无名的星星  
> 让我给你带去许多深深的吻  
> 吻去旅途沾惹的闪闪发光的尘；  
> 请不要走！……我希望你不要，我，我希望……  
> 请回头！

  
**“FLORENT MOTHE!!!!!”**  
“……？！”  
 **“FLORENT MOTHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”**  
“……嗯。”  
 **“再见！我的朋友！MUA！再见！”**

**Author's Note:**

> 好冷的炒饭……


End file.
